1. Technical Field
This application relates to a conveyor for transporting bottles or containers having varying diameters in lines to a bottle or container cleaning machine or packaging machine, and a method and apparatus for conveying bottles or containers. This application further relates to a conveyor line for the transport of bottles or similar containers in a direction of transport, whereby the conveyor line for the containers forms, at least over a partial length that extends in the direction of transport, at least two lanes, which are bounded laterally and separated from one another by lane guides which are at some distance from another in the direction at a right angle to the direction of transport.
2. Background Information
Background information is for informational purposes only and does not necessarily admit that subsequently mentioned information and publications are prior art.
Conveyor lines for the transport of bottles or similar containers may be configured such that the conveyor line in question forms a plurality of lanes that are bounded laterally and separated from one another by lane guides in which the containers are moved individually in the form of a single-file flow of containers in the direction of transport. Conveyor lines of this type can form, for example, the inlet of container handling machines, such as container cleaning machines, or possibly container packaging machines.
If different types of bottles or similar containers that have different diameters are to be transported on a conveyor line of this type, the width of the lanes may be adapted to the diameter of the containers to promote the organized, single-lane flow of containers in each lane and to minimize or essentially prevent the containers from tipping over.
The containers are thereby oriented in an upright position on the transport plane or surface of the conveyor line, which can be formed by a plurality of conveyor belts, for example.